


Atomic Bullet

by maydaymay



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Genius Kaname, Genius strategist Zero, Kaname's entourage are hostile, M/M, Protective Zero, Sibling Bonding, Yuuki is 13, Yuuki thinks Kaname is shady, possessive kaname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaymay/pseuds/maydaymay
Summary: Cross Corporation, a top company dedicated to developing and manufacturing advanced weaponry. Kaein Cross current CEO has died, and now all his shares go to his oldest son,Zero.With a younger sister to take care of, Zero will embark on a journey filled with corporate hostility, changes and romance. His new chair at Cross Corp won’t be welcomed easily.





	Atomic Bullet

****

**Chapter 1: Mercurial**

 

* * *

Zero walked through the halls that lead to his room. He was still tired from the press conference he had given minutes before.

Talking about your adopted parent's death in front of numerous flashing cameras and anxious reporters did nothing to lower your stress level. He opened his bedroom door, took off his jacket and threw it on his desk chair. To quickly collapse in the placid bed next to it.

A sigh ran through the quiet room and Zero massaged his temples slowly while rolling unto his back.

He didn't even had time to recover after Cross's death. Although not necessary unexpected since the man suffered often from Cardiac Arrests, it still hit him hard. He didn't cry at the funeral, but just barely. Instead he hugged his little sister Yuuki tightly as if afraid she will leave him too. Not that he will ever admit it.

Cross was a successful business figure and CEO of the Cross Corporation. This company specialized in developing Advance weaponry, a business that was not only well-known but also dangerous and controversial.

One of the many reasons that Cross was regarded as an enigma was because his job didn't go well with the cheery and pacifist attitude the man always had. Zero and Yuki being the only family Cross had (even though both were adopted) all of the man's fortune and duties went to them.

Correction, all of the duties the man had were given to Zero, since he was the oldest. Lucky thing that Zero was twenty-two, or else all of Cross's fortune will have gone to some power-hungry associate.

Now he had to learn how to run a company, take care of a teenage girl and finish the deal his late father had with Kuran Kaname, a genius weapon technologist and major shareholder of the company in the recent years, and someone who he had never meet before in person.

Zero felt like he was drowning and losing conscious in the open sea, without hope of a rescue team or a miracle that he will wake safely in unknown crystalline shores after the storm settled.

He heard the rumors about Kuran Kaname. How could he not? How can he not know the man most people considered the prince of modern technology? Of how he was a wiz in biochemical technology at the age of ten, coming from a wealthy and respected family of lawyers and bankers from the top 1%. He seemed to have derailed a bit from the family job tradition.

He heard Yuuki's phone conversations with her bubble-headed friends enough times to know who the "hottest and smartest piece of ass there is" was, their words not his, of course.

Not that Zero had any opinion on the guy mind you. He wasn't as stereotypical to judge someone based on an article of "Trendy Teen Weekly" like Yuuki's friends were.

However, he thought that probably the guy was going be one of those snobby and spoiled guys that his father was always hanging out with. He hoped not, he couldn't stand people like that.

Zero once punched one of his father's project partners because he made a joke that "orphans should work for less, they had no family to support and waste money on" a comment that was made as a personal insult.

 _Yes_ , Zero though spitefully  _the fucker deserved it._

His dad had to make up some stupid excuse that Zero was recently diagnosed with anger issues due the traumatizing and heartbreaking childhood he had. Not that Zero thought the stupid man deserved an explanation for his actions seeing he told the moron quite bluntly how much he cared about his opinion.

Only to seal a contract of course. Zero knew that Cross was silently applauding him for his actions, the wrinkle around Cross’s eyes gave away his amusement and his left hand was fisted oh so very tightly in anger behind his back. Cross was a lefty, so Zero was sure he was holding in his own punches at the time. Zero felt a pang of sorrow in recollection for the man, knowing he won’t be scowling at his silly antics again.

He rolled on his side on the bed and waited for sleep to claim him. Thinking of the heavy day ahead that will sure follow him tomorrow along with his now heavy heart.


End file.
